Page:Creddie/History
Freddie started having a crush on Carly in earlier episodes. Since the first day Freddie and Carly met, Freddie has told Carly that he loves her many, many times. He has tried to get her to be his girlfriend ever since they were in the 6th grade. Carly usually holds that they should just be friends (but of course she would love him as a friend). Rather than feeling annoyed or even threatened by Freddie's affection towards her, however, Carly tends to be amused by it, and, in many episodes, it actually seems quite precious to her. She's always very nice to Freddie and sticks up for him often. Even when she is turning his various romantic attempts down, she usually does it in a very kind way, or responds with some sort of "not now" statement, rather than rejecting him flat-out. Despite her consistently turning him down, Freddie has stated that he has never given up on waiting for Carly to love him, and he never will (iGo To Japan). In the episode iSaved Your Life, Carly and Freddie date for a time after Freddie saves her life from an oncoming taco truck. It almost hits her while she is trying to cross the street, and he apparently jumps in front of it to push her out of the way, receiving multiple injuries from doing so. In this episode, Carly admits for the very first time that she loves him. She also calls him her hero. Of course, being the modest guy that he is, Freddie says he doesn't feel like one. Eventually, Freddie decides he needs to break up with Carly. This is due to him believing that he is taking advantage of her, because he was worried that she loves him only because he saved her life (Sam told him that he was only "foreign bacon"), or that she wasn't actually in love with him but, felt like she had to date him because she felt guilty for being the reason he got hurt. He and Carly agree to start dating again once the whole "hero thing" is over, and if Carly still wants to be his girlfriend, he would be "really psyched about it". This shows maturity in Freddie and his feelings for Carly, because he is willing to give up what he most wants in the world - her love - just to make sure that he isn't taking advantage of her. In the 5th season, there are numerous hints towards Carly and Freddie having romantic feelings for each other. In iOpen a Restaurant, Freddie is revealed to like Carly, even going as far to ask her, "Is it too late for you to love me?" Finally, in the series finale, iGoodbye, the two finally cement their love for each other. When Carly is about to move to Italy for a time to be with her father, it is revealed that she loves Freddie when she comes up to say goodbye to Freddie in the iCarly studio, and kisses him goodbye. Furthermore, Freddie's return of these feelings is revealed by him returning the kiss, placing a hand on her waist. The two part, awkwardly speaking and smiling at each other for a moment, before leaving the iCarly studio, at which point Freddie raises both arms in the air in a triumphant gesture, because he finally got the girl. Warning: All Ship Warring and fighting will be punished severely by the administrators!